


Birthday present

by BazzyBoi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazzyBoi/pseuds/BazzyBoi
Summary: Jay spends his birthday with his dad, where he teaches his son all there is about being a grown up
Relationships: father/son - Relationship
Kudos: 78





	Birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS 100% FICTIONAL! ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE 100% FICTIONAL! THIS ISN'T REAL, ITS JUST STORY!  
> Contains underage sex between a dad and a son, if you don't like it, simply don't read it. All sexual relations are completely consensual.

Today was the day! The day Jay became 10 years old! He has been waiting years for this day. He is finally gonna be taken seriously because now he’s no longer a little kid. He was so sick of everybody treating him like he was a kid when he really wasn’t! He's a proper teenager! He can do all those teenage things and no one can call him a little kid again. 

Today he was just spending time with his dad and not his boring mom and stepdad. They split up when Jay was only little so it's all he’s really known and every year he alternates his birthday from his mom and dad. Last year it was with his mom and they went to a theme park which was kinda cool, but this year he’s spending it with his dad. He said that he’ll teach Jay what it's like to be a grown up! Jay didn’t really know what he meant by that but he was excited. 

Jay woke up when he heard his bedroom door open. He looked at the clock and it said 6:00 AM which was pretty early but he just went with it, probably a grown-up thing to wake up early. He looked over at the door and saw his dad walk in. He was only wearing his bath robe. He knew his dad has a good body. His abs and muscles rippled down his body in the most perfect way. Jay always appreciated that... but like not in a gay way or whatever. His dad sat on the end of the bed and said “mornin little man.” He cocked a smile at Jay and brushed his hand through his hair. 

“Morning dad,” Jay said sleepily, “what’re you doing up so early?” 

“I came to give my old son his first present.” He said, moving his hand down his son’s face. 

Jay sat up with excitement and said “Oh yes! What is it?!” 

“I’m gonna teach you what it's like to be a grown up. When I’m done with you, you’ll be years ahead of all your other friends” his dad said in a raspy voice. 

Jay didn’t respond, but just let his dad do his thing, whatever that entails. He left his hand on his son's chin and slowly moved his head towards his. When their lips met, Jays eyes shoot out wide. ‘Wait, is this supposed to happen? I’ve never done this with anyone before. It feels... weirdly good.’ 

He moved his hand down his son’s neck and clothed torso, all the way down the bottom of his shirt, which he lifted up and off his body. He pinched his small nipples and broke the kiss. He kissed down his small neck and sucked on one of his nipples. 

Jay was lost. He didn’t know what to think or feel, all he could feel is this weird feeling that he’s never felt before. All he knew is, it felt good. 

His dad placed his hand on his thigh and rubbed up and down it softly. “do you like that son?” he whispered seductively. Jay just let out a small moan in response. He moved his hand further up his leg with every rub, until he reached his hardening penis. He grabbed the waist band of his pajama pants and pulled them down. Jay wasn’t big but he was still cute. His dick was 4 inches long but still suckable. 

So he moved his hands back up his legs and thighs and grabbed hold of his cute dick. He lent down and took all of it into his mouth. He sucked on it and swirled his tongue around the head. Jay was a moaning mess, who knew he could be so lewd. The dad took the small balls into his mouth and sucked on them too. He knew jay wouldn’t last long so when he felt the boy shiver and twitch, he stopped sucking and let go of his dick. 

“wh-why did you stop?” Jay asked breathlessly. 

“Because I want to see you cum with this up your ass.” He dropped his bath robe and Jay got to see his 8-inch, throbbing dad cock. Jay’s eyes looked hungrily at it and smiled at his dad. 

He placed his hands on his son’s legs and spread them wide, eyeing up the tight virgin hole. He got the bottle of lube from his bath robe pocket and squirted a decent amount in the hole. He rubbed his finger in circular motions on the rose bud and slowly pushed it in. He watched as his small son’s body contorted to try and relieve some of the discomfort as he slowly fingered the boy's ass. Then he added another finger, and after a minute or so of fingering he stopped. 

He squirted the lube onto his hard daddy cock and lathered it up, getting it nice and slick for his son. He lined it up with his son’s hole and asked “you ready?” 

“y-yes daddy. Make me a man!” Jay moaned out. 

So he pushed the cock head in and jay grunted in pain. He wasn’t expecting it to hurt that much! He thought it would be like the fingers but he could never prepare enough for the size of his dad’s cock! He pushed in, inch at a time, trying to get his virgin son used to his size and start to enjoy it. Eventually he did, and Jay started to replace his painful grunts to pleasurable moans. These soft moans only drove his dad on to fuck him harder. 

He pulled his dick out and pushed it back in. He felt his son’s walls clamp around his dick as he did so. Jay was in Exstacy! He was a mess of moans, dribble and precum as he felt his dad thrust in and out of his ass. Soon, his dad went balls deep inside of him, bashing against his prostate and filling is stomach! He was pounding in and out of him, filling his son’s ass with his man meat. 

He grabbed hold of his son’s head and made contact with his lips again. He pushed his tongue inside of his mouth and was locked in a heated moment of passion and lust for each other. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths as the dad’s dick was absolutely ruining his son’s ass, pounding inside it with all the power and energy that he’s got. 

“uhhh! Dad, I’m gonna..” Jay moaned. 

“M-me too son!” his dad grunted out in between panting for breath. 

He thrusted in and out harder than he has ever done before and soon he couldn’t take it. He let loose inside his ass, shooting ropes and ropes of cum, filing his son’s insides. Jay squirted cum all over his torso, some even reaching his face and hair. His dad continued to pound his ass until he was drained of his cum. 

As soon as he finished, he locked tongues with his son again and made out with him. He stopped and licked up some of his son’s cum off of his face. 

“Happy birthday son, I love you so much!” 

“I love you too dad.” they continued to make out, letting Jay taste his own cum inside his dad’s mouth. This was the best birthday present ever.


End file.
